


You've Got A Friend In Me

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ian, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Singing, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p>
<p>… We’ve done it like three times already give me another half an hour please sex / Playful sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> I just realized the “give me another half an hour, please” kinda fell through. I hope you like it anyway :) I hope this doesn’t taint Toy Story for you, I’m very very sorry if it does, but I couldn’t help myself:D This is absolutely ridiculous and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it :)
> 
> Takes place right after part 20 of this series.
> 
> I want to dedicate this to Catherine (bellafarella) as a belated birthday present :) I hope you enjoy it :) <3

Mickey rolled over, out of breath and blissed out. He turned his head to grin at Ian. He grinned right back, lifting a hand to comb his fingers through Mickey’s mussed hair. They were panting and their skin was glistening with sweat as they came down from their third round of the night.

   “Mick?”

   Mickey pushed into Ian’s touch as an answer and watched as Ian scooted closer, lying on his side. He kept his fingers in Mickey’s hair and curled those of his other hand around Mickey’s bicep.

   “I got my GED today,” he whispered.

   Mickey just stared at him, watched the way Ian’s lips spread out to reveal his teeth in a wide grin. Then he grinned back and pushed forward to press his lips against Ian’s. Ian let out a small happy sound and Mickey cupped his face with his hand to deepen the kiss. Ian squeezed Mickey’s bicep as he relaxed into the kiss.

   After a minute Mickey pulled away and with a small smile he scooted away and got out of bed.

   Ian furrowed his brows. “Where are you going?”

   But Mickey didn’t answer, so Ian fell back onto his back with a sigh. He watched the door and tapped his fingers on his stomach as he waited.

   It didn’t take long until Mickey reappeared in the doorway, still naked, but with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

   “You really think I don’t know when you get your results?” he asked as he made his way back onto the bed.

   Ian’s eyes followed him. “Could’ve failed.”

   Mickey straddled him and Ian’s hands automatically found their way to his hips, squeezing slightly before settling.

   “Nah,” Mickey said with a grin and popped the cork.

   It popped loudly and banged against the ceiling before falling to the floor. Ian laughed as Mickey tried, with his mouth, to keep the champagne from spilling over. A few drops still ended up on Ian’s chest. Ian moved to wipe them away, but Mickey stopped him and lowered his head to lick them off and replace them with hot open-mouthed kisses.

   Ian smiled warmly at Mickey, petting his hair softly.  

   “You’re my best friend, Mickey.”

   Mickey stopped and looked up at Ian, eyes wide.

   “Mandy and Lip are your best friends. I’m just your boyfriend.”

   Ian smiled at Mickey’s surprised and slightly confused expression. Fingers still buried in his hair he pulled Mickey up so his face hovered above his.

   “Yeah, but you’re my boyfriend and my  _bestest_  best friend.”

   Mickey smiled at him. “Is that so?”

   Ian nodded. “I tell you everything.”

   “You tell Mandy everything, too.”

   “Yeah, but I tell you everything first. You are always first.”

   Mickey was quiet then, just watched Ian, maybe looking for a reason to doubt his words. But Ian’s face was open and honest and Mickey could feel the heat rising from his ears to his cheeks. So he ducked down and kissed him.

   “Turn around,” he said when they pulled apart.

   He scooted off of Ian and directed him to lie on his stomach, head propped up by a pillow. Ian pushed his arms underneath it and watched over his shoulder as Mickey settled between his legs, drinking a bit of the champagne.

   “You’re gonna have to share that eventually.”

   Mickey grinned. “Not yet.”

   Ian smiled and watched as Mickey spread his legs further apart. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the junction of Ian’s neck and shoulder. He let them trail over his shoulder blade and then down his spine, leaving kisses in their wake. Ian closed his eyes and hummed as he relaxed into Mickey’s touch.

   A moment later his eyes snapped open, when he felt a prickling sensation on his lower back. He looked back to Mickey who was grinning just before he started licking and slurping up the little bit of champagne he had poured onto Ian’s lower back. Ian squirmed a little when a few drops ran down his sides, tickling him. But Mickey’s lips and tongue, hot and wet on his skin, slowly moving further down, quickly distracted him. His cock twitched when Mickey reached the top of his ass.

   Palming one of Ian’s buttocks he massaged it lightly, kissing and sucking his way down the other until Ian let our a small moan. Smiling, Mickey moved on to spread Ian’s buttocks with his fingers and he could hear the small breath Ian took in anticipation. Then he dived in and licked up from the perineum to the hole making Ian gasp. He squirmed a little as Mickey started to work his hole with his tongue until he started rolling his hips shallowly back against Mickey.

   “HmmmMickey,” he whined lowly when Mickey started to push his tongue past his rim.  

   Mickey rimmed him for a while, slowly and determined to make Ian squirm. One hand was still wrapped around the bottle when he started to push one finger of his other hand in alongside his tongue.

   Ian gasped again and his mouth fell open as he moved with Mickey. He lifted his head and reached a hand back, pushing his fingers into Mickey’s hair and tugging lightly.

   “Mick,” he breathed.

   Mickey came up and moved to hover over Ian.

   “You wanna,” Ian started and let out a shuddering breath. “You wanna try out the glow-in-the-dark lube?”

   Mickey raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh as Ian grinned at him.

   “You serious?”

   Ian nodded and moved away a little to rummage through his bedside drawer. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Mickey. He frowned down at it and saw that it was the little tube of glow-in-the-dark lube they had gotten at the sex shop a while ago.

   Mickey looked back at Ian and shook his head.

   “You suck.”

   Ian punched his arm in retribution.

   “Today is my day. So you gotta do what I tell you.”

   “Is that so?” Mickey asked with a laugh.

   Ian nodded proudly and with another shake of his head Mickey scooted back between Ian’s legs.

   It was dark outside and Mickey had closed the door after bringing the champagne. Only the waning moon made for a bit of light in their room, so they could still see each other. Ian turned around and spread his legs in front of Mickey.

   “I wanna see that,” he answered to Mickey’s raised eyebrows.

   Without another word Mickey sat back on his calves and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He rubbed them together and his fingers started to glow light green. The boys looked up and when their eyes locked they both grinned. Ian immediately leaned back onto his hands so Mickey had better access, but he could still see what was happening. Mickey handed him the champagne and placed one hand on the inside of Ian’s thigh, running it softly up and down. He looked once more to Ian for confirmation receiving a nod as Ian took a gulp from the bottle.

   He circled Ian’s rim a little before pushing the first finger in. He moved it in and out and the boys looked on as though it was the first time one of them had anything up their asses.

   “Dude, that looks so fucking funny,” Mickey said in wonder.

   Ian grinned at him and nodded as he watched the light green glow around his rim.

   After the first excitement though, Mickey concentrated on his task again. He wrapped a hand around Ian’s cock and jerked him slowly as he continued to work him open. Ian’s hand tightened around the champagne, the other tangled in the sheets as he threw his head back and rocked his hips against Mickey’s fingers.

   It was another minute before Ian tapped Mickey’s shoulder.

   “I’m good, good,” he breathed out and reluctantly scooted away from Mickey.

   He took Mickey by the arm and moved him to sit up against the headboard before straddling his legs. Mickey wiped his fingers on their sheets and watched as they started glowing light green. Ian took a sip of the champagne and held it up as Mickey’s hands settled on his thighs.

   “To me,” Ian said with a wide grin and took another long sip before handing the bottle to Mickey.

   He raised it as well. “To you.”

   He took a sip and moved to put it away, but Ian grabbed it from his hand for another sip. Mickey raised his eyebrows sharply.

   “I’m good, Mick. Promise,” Ian said with a reassuring smile, running his thumb over Mickey’s cheek until he relaxed.

   Then Ian let his finger trail from Mickey’s jaw over his neck, down his chest and stomach to his pubic bone. He placed it there and stared down.

   Mickey waited for a moment, knowing Ian must’ve already been getting a bit tipsy, before he asked, “You okay there?”

   Ian looked up then, grinned, and ducked down to blow raspberries on Mickey’s stomach. Mickey shrieked in surprise and laughed loudly as he squirmed. Ian grinned up at him before repeating the motion over and over until Mickey pushed at his shoulders.

   Ian relented, laughing, and sat up straight again. He gazed at Mickey for a moment, a small smile on his lips and Mickey had to look away, fixing his eyes of Ian’s stomach.

   “I like your stomach, Mickey. It’s soft and warm.”

   Mickey huffed out a laugh and pulled Ian a bit closer.

   “We gonna fuck now or what?” he asked.

   Ian grinned and moved his hand from Mickey’s pubic bone to his cock. He wrapped his hands around and tucked at it. Mickey fell back against the headboard and groaned as Ian jerked him to full hardness.

   When he was satisfied, he sat back and looked seriously at Mickey.

   “You ready to see what your cock looks like covered in glow-in-the-dark lube?” Ian asked.

   Mickey snorted in response and Ian nodded, expression still completely serious. He leaned down and Mickey watched him curiously. Then Ian tapped his finger on the top of Mickey’s cock and said, “Is this thing on?”

   He tapped it again and then held onto it like a microphone as he said, “Hello? Hello? 1, 2, 3, test, test. Is this on?”

   Mickey had already been shaking with suppressed laughter, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He burst out and pushed Ian way.

   “Fuck off, you idiot. Trust me, it’s on.”

   Ian grinned and then didn’t waste another minute. He lined them up and slowly sunk down on Mickey’s cock, making them both groan until he bottomed out. Ian let out a shaky breath before he moved back up and they both watched as Mickey’s cock emerged, patches of glowing light green color covering it.

   Their eyes locked again and they burst out in laughter. Mickey pulled Ian down into a quick kiss before Ian sat up again and sunk back down. He picked up a steady, but slow rhythm, still fascinated by the green glow.

   All of a sudden, Ian’s eyes snapped up and he murmured the word ‘green’ as if he had a revelation. Mickey watched him with furrowed brows and then Ian picked up the pace, swung the bottle of champagne, and started singing, “ _You’ve got a friend in me, you’ve got a friiiend in me. When the road looks rough ahead of you and you’re miles and miles away from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said_.” Ian pointed at himself with raised eyebrows and Mickey laughed loudly. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face as Ian continued, “ _Boy, you’ve got a friend in me. Yeah, you’ve got a friiiend in me_.”

   “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mickey breathed out as he watched Ian bounce on his cock in the rhythm of the Toy Story song all the while singing the entire song.

   He was glad to see that Ian seemed to have forgotten about the champagne and slowly pried it from his hand. He took a gulp himself before putting it down on the floor next to the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist and pulled him close. Ian grinned down at him as he kept on singing. Mickey smiled back and then flipped them over. He hovered over a surprised Ian who had luckily stopped singing in surprise.

   “You gonna fuck me now, Mickey?” Ian asked with wide excited eyes.

   Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, letting his forehead fall against Ian’s collarbone. He felt Ian shaking with his own laughter. Then Mickey thrust up hard and smiled when he heard Ian gasp above him.

   Ian pushed his hands into Mickey’s hair and pulled him up. He stared at Mickey with wide eyes, mouth slack. Then he slowly removed a hand from Mickey’s hair and trailed it down his side.

   “You gonna be a real bad bad boy, Mickey?” he asked and slapped Mickey’s ass.

   Mickey groaned and knocked his forehead against Ian’s, who was laughing loudly.

   “You serious?” Mickey asked.

   Ian was still laughing slightly when he said, “What? You’re not into dirty talk?”

   He leaned up on his elbows and Mickey moved to lean on his hands.

   “I have really perfected it,” Ian said. “As you just heard. Listen to this.”

   He moved to let his lips hover by Mickey’s ear. Then he whispered, “lets-a put it in-a like dis,” in his best Mario voice.

   They were quiet for a second as Ian waited for Mickey’s reaction and Mickey wondered whether he should just leave or let out the laughter he was holding in. He chose the latter. They snorted and laughed loudly.

   When their laughter slowly subsided, Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders as he sunk back onto his back. He kissed his neck, laughing against his skin.

   Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waste, shifted a bit and then thrust into him hard a few times. Ian gasped and his fingers tightened in Mickey’s hair.

   “Oh fuck,” he moaned out and Mickey smiled.

   He pulled away to look at Ian. “You gonna be quiet now?”

   Ian grinned mischievously, but just as he opened his mouth Mickey thrust in again and Ian’s head fell back with a loud moan. He nodded, eyes squeezed shut, breath labored.

   “Yeah, okay, okay, just—“ Ian let out a shaky breath before locking eyes with Mickey. “Just keep doing that. Right there.”

   Mickey pulled Ian into a deep kiss and started up a fast and hard rhythm.

   He relished the loud moans Ian let out after he pulled away from their kiss at an especially hard thrust. The way he whispered Mickey’s name hotly against his skin, letting his mouth caress every piece of Mickey they could reach made everything in Mickey tingle.

   Mickey reciprocated with his hands, letting them run all over Ian the way he always liked it; over his ass when he arched his back, over his strong arms and flexed abs, his hard nipples, making him hiss and gasp, and down his thighs making his cock twitch between them. His face was buried in Ian’s neck, sucking and kissing up and down, letting his tongue trail over Ian’s ear and pulling his earlobe between his teeth.

   Ian’s fingers were buried in Mickey’s hair, pulling and scratching his scalp making Mickey arch and groan with it. His other hand was holding on to one of Mickey’s buttocks, keeping him close as he rocked his hips to meet Mickey’s thrusts. He scraped his teeth over Mickey’s raspy jaw, let his tongue trail over his lower lip before pulling it between his teeth.

   Mickey pulled him closer against himself, nosing at Ian’s own stubble covered jaw and nipping slightly at it.

   Their movements became more frantic as they both felt their orgasms pool in their stomachs. Ian pulled Mickey closer to get more friction on his cock, pulling him into a deep kiss at the same time. It didn’t take long until Mickey gasped into his mouth, his hand squeezing Ian’s hip tightly as his hips stuttered. But Ian was right there with him. He arched off the bed, moaning loudly against Mickey’s lips. His entire body tingled as Mickey thrust one, two, three more times, coming hard and hot inside of Ian, who covered their torsos in his own release.

   They stayed like that, close, panting into each other’s mouth, and their eyes locked.

   “Shit,” Ian breathed out with a laugh.

   Mickey chuckled and pecked Ian’s lips a few times until their breathing slowly calmed down. Then he slowly pulled out making both of them grown slightly. He made to roll onto his back next to Ian, but he held him close.

   Ian ran his fingers softly over Mickey’s scalp, cupping his face with his other hand, and pulled him into a deep languid kiss. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist and pulled him close. They made out or a while, fingers running lazily over the other’s skin.

   After a few minutes Mickey pulled away slightly. He raised a hand to push Ian’s hair out of his face and cupped the back of his neck with the same hand.

   “I’m proud of you,” he whispered.

   Ian grinned and Mickey could have sworn he saw tears welling up in his eyes, but before he could make sure Ian pulled him back into another make-out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are, as always, very welcome and appreciated :) <3


End file.
